


Purr-box

by WowBirdsHaveLegs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female SS likes Cats, Fluff, I have been inspired by my cat, Paladin Danse is a softie, Paladin Danse likes Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowBirdsHaveLegs/pseuds/WowBirdsHaveLegs
Summary: Paladin Danse hadn't shown up for dinner in the mess Hall, so you went looking for him. What you found you definitely didn't expect to see!





	Purr-box

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my little tuxedo, miss Mike. She was sitting on my chest while I was trying to look at some stuff and it made me think of Danse for some reason, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluff!

You and Danse had always shared a table together during dinner time in the mess hall, ever since your first night on the Prydwin. And you two had been doing this for sometime, considering you had been in the Brotherhood for almost a year. But you definitely didn't expect to not see him sitting in his usual spot, or not see him show up at all for dinner. So you decided to find him and bring it to him. A big guy like him definitely needs his food, you mussed to yourself. 

So before dinner would not be served anylonger, you grabbed a tray and food in his portions and headed in search of him.

Your first thought was to search the power armor bay, knowing how much he loves to work on his suit. But you had talked to Proctor Ingram during dinner to ask her if he was in there. To which she told you she hadn't seen him all afternoon, except for when he dropped off his power armor around 1300. 

Your second thought was to check his quarters, because you knew he could be a bit if a hermit. Especially after a tiring, hot day like today was. 

You made the short trip from the mess to the area of the closed quarters and the exit to the main deck, where Elder Maxson usually stood. 

When you looked at his door, it seemed like it wasn't fully closed, like there was a small sliver for something to slip by through. 

You were even more confused now.

You went over and placed 3 light knocks on the sturdy door. 

After a few seconds, you heard his gravelly voice becon you inside. To which you pushed the door open with your shoulder.

You were greeted with the sight of Danse sprawled on his cot, with his starnd issued BoS issued jumpsuit rolled and secured around his waist, and an old, worn-out wife beater stretching across his broad chest. What you were supprised about, however; was the gray tabby curlled up on his chest. He was petting the cat with one hand while in the other sat a book. 

He looked over at you, supprised to see the tray in your hands, looked at the clock, and put down the book.

"Nora, I'm truly sorry for not making it to dinner-"

You cut him off with a smirk and shaking your head.

"It's ok, I had cats growing up, I know is the rules." You were smiling now, walking over to the storage unit adjacent to his bed to place the tray down.

He sighed with relief, to which you couldn't help but let out a small laugh to. Danse looked at you, as if he was going to ask why you laughed, so you told him. " I find it funny that you were worried I would get mad at you over something like this. It's just one night so no need to worry." You sat on the edge of his mattress and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, who is this kitty?" You asked. 

"One of the squires had brought me this cat because she needed someone to take care of it while she was running around " Danse replied, smiling. 

"Well, it certainly seems that it has taken to you." You said after some time, petting the purring cat. Adoringly looking towards Danse, giving him a kiss.


End file.
